Akane Gets Drained
by Ranma Saotome1
Summary: What if Akane's ill temper finally backfired on her?


DISCLAIMER:None of these characters are mine,and no copyright infringement is intended.No adult content,though members of the KTF may find this difficult to swallow.This is loosely based on the plot introducing Hinako Ninomiya and takes place shortly after. 

Akane Gets Drained(A Ranma 1/2 fanfic),by Mike Rhea 

********************************************************** 

Ranma was running in the direction of Furinkan High School.Akane had "forgotten" to wake him up,which was the reason he was 10-15 minutes behind her.He happened to go in the direction of Ucchan's okonomiyaki, where Ukyou,who was also running late(and wearing her usual boy's school uniform),managed to catch him. 

"Ran-chan,wait up!,"she said as she caught up with her fiance."Did Akane make you late again?" 

"She TRULY is so uncute,Ucchan!,"replied Ranma."Besides,you're cute even in guy's clothes." 

Ukyou blushed profusely,then replied "Arigatou,Ran-chan" as they continued towards the high school,holding hands. 

********************************************************** 

Ranma and Ukyou eventually arrived at the high school way ahead of the bell.Akane witnessed their arrival,and at usual,got "jealous." 

"So that's it!You slow down so you can walk to school with that cute fiancee!,"angrily remarked the uncute tomboy. 

"Face it,Akane.What kind of girl leaves for school with out even waking up her own fiance first?It's no wonder Ran-chan calls you 'uncute,'because he's right!,"replied Ukyou. 

Unaware that a certain "girl with superpowers" was witnessing all of this,Akane's battle aura flared blue as she pulled out her giant mallet."RANMA NO BAKA!!"She charged at Ranma and Ukyou with the mallet. Then,Miss Hinako,realizing a delinquent was about to go postal, immediately cut in front of Akane as Ranma and Ukyou both hid in a bush.She immediately pulled out a 5-yen coin and shouted "HAPPOU GO-EN SATSU!" 

Quickly,Akane's anger turned to fear."Miss Hinako,you've got it all wrong.NO!!!,"she cried out desperately as the teacher slowly sucked out Akane's battle aura,slowly changing into an adult. 

Tatewaki Kunou saw what was happening before him and couldn't take it. He quickly and desperately cried out "Akane Tendou,I'll save you!" He immediately cut in front of the teacher,but it quickly backfired on the self-proclaimed "Blue Thunder,"as Hinako-sensei sucked all of his battle aura,as well.Within minutes,Miss Hinako's technique was complete,and both Kunou and Akane were turned into nothing more than floating zombies.She drew an applause from the group of students who had witnessed it all(though some of Akane's friends seemed a bit concerned),as well as Ranma and Ukyou who both just emerged from the bushes. 

Ranma and Ukyou then walked up to their teacher."Thank you,Hinako- sensei.This time,your technique saved me,"remarked Ranma. 

"You're welcome,Ranma.,"replied Miss Hinako."As for you,Ukyou-san;you would make a far better wife for Ranma than that delinquent that I've just disciplined." 

Ukyou blushed profusely,but immediately thanked her for the compliment. The two-minute warning bell had just rung,and the students went straight to their classes.Since Ranma and Ukyou had the same class, they walked to their class together,holding hands. 

"Ran-chan,that new teacher of ours is rather cool,"quoted Ukyou. 

"That's very true,my darling Ucchan,"replied Ranma as he and his fiancee Ukyou engaged in a very passionate kiss on the way to class. 

**Music:"Play That Funky Music,"by Wild Cherry** 

************************************************************* 

Meanwhile,in the streets just outside of Furinkan High,Ryouga Hibiki was,as usual,lost.Suddenly,he noticed Kunou's body floating in thin air.The eternal lost boy quickly realized that Miss Hinako had used that technique.Then suddenly,to his dismay,he noticed Akane's body floating in thin air,as well."AKAAAANEEE!,"he cried out in horror as he cradled his beloved's body. 

"RANMA...NO...BAKA...,"she replied in a rather faint voice as a couple of green-haired aliens noticed what was happening,wondering if those floating bodies were also aliens. 

THE END 

************************************************************** 

AUTHOR'S NOTES:As you may know,in the Ranma 1/2 storyline and in most Ranma fanfics,Akane and her bad temper/inflated ego always seem to get away with it.Not in this fanfic,however.For all you KTF that read this far and are upset and have read this far,don't say I didn't warn you. Yes,I'm pro-Ukyou biased,but there just aren't enough "Ranma gets Ukyou and vice versa" fics in this universe.In addition,there's no such thing as an excess of such fics,either. 

Excluding flames,C&C are welcome. 

You can find more Ranma and Ukyou fanfics(by myself and other authors) on my page(the champagne of Ranma romance internet sites),devoted to the the Cloud/Tifa of Rumiko Takahashi fandom(seriously). 

Mike Rhea Webmaster of The Ranma and Ukyou Pages! http://rei.animenetwork.com/ranchan/ 

Ranma:"You beat me fair and square,youngin'!" Ranma's and Ukyou's son:"You're weaker than a possum,pop!" Ukyou:"Y'all go easy on your poor weak daddy,now!" 

-excerpt from Ranma 1/2 Outta Control:"The Harder They Fall" 


End file.
